


Royal Decrees on Love Gone Wrong

by simbascrawls



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Canon Rewrite, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Everyone Is Gay, Friendship, Friendship/Love, High School, Love Potion/Spell, Love Triangles, M/M, Oblivious, Oblivious Carlos de Vil, Past Abuse, Pining, Pining Jay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbascrawls/pseuds/simbascrawls
Summary: Carlos is relieved, in a way, to be far away from his mother and at Auradon, but of course there's a catch. Him and his friends are only there to get Fairy Godmother's wand. There isn't suppose to be any happily ever after here for them, it's suppose to be them sabotaging it for everyone else... but what about when he starts to think maybe he likes it here? Even if it's weird and strange in ways... but he's also yet to realize that one of his best friends might have eyes on him as more than a friend.Before anyone can do anything about his obliviousness or think about his shifting demeanor, however... the love potion that's suppose to make Ben fall in love with Mal, ends up making him fall in love with Carlos instead. It's just the start of things going wrong, but maybe that's not so bad.





	1. When The News Is Heard

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just in too deep, okay.

Carlos has spent hours scouring around the halls to clean everything, with little sleep and little equipment. It's hard to stop even when he's tired for fear of his mother's wrath should he not finish. He's tired and his muscles ache, but he keeps going with tired brown eyes.

And then he hears the scuffle of shoes on the floor and shoots up so fast that he almost ends up on his own ass, expecting his mother to be glaring down at him. Ready to grab the belt or the leash or lock him in one of her closets... and that was if she wasn't in a foul mood.

Instead, he sees Jay grinning down on him, eyes shinning as his hand reaches out to steady Carlos.

"Didn't mean yo spook you, I wasn't even that quiet once I saw you."

"What are you even doing here!?" It comes out as a hiss, not daring to shout just in case Cruela shows up. Just in case he's able to avoid her anger and sharp words.

"Uh, hello? Expert theif here. It's not that hard to get in."

"First off, you're best at pick pocketing, second, I thought you said you wouldn't do this in the middle of the day!"

Even if Carlos knows the other has a habit of sneaking in to help when he's punished on the days he has to come back... It's never suppose to be during broad daylight. When the smaller boy's mother would be inclined to skin them both alive.

"Yeah, yeah, I know! But Mal and Evie want a meeting so I volunteered to pick you up!"

"A meeting?"

"Yeah, mischief meeting."

Carlos sighs a soft 'right' before he looks back at what he has left to finish with mournful eyes, bones tired of cleaning and wanting to be anywhere else.

"I have to finish cleaning..."

"Then I'll help, I've got something you can even bring back that should make the old bat happy enough to ease up when you get back."

The offer brings a soft smile to Carlos' features, hugging his best friend while not noticing the slight tightening of the arms around him. Like he's a precious thing to be cherished. When he steps bsck, Jay is smirking just like usual.

"Alright, let's get this done!"

* * *

It's not long before both of them at joined outside by Mal and Evie, matching smiles on all of their faces before they run around causing bits of mischief. They're disruptive, steal things, graffiti, and over all are just rotten. It sends a thrill down Carlos' spine, to have control of his own body this way, his own fate, to not be on the other end of horrible fortune.

It's freeing. It's and escape.

The only kind that there ever will be on the Isle.

 And as they start laughing, people start running. Not from them, but from ---

"Hi mom." Comes Mal's voice and all of them turn to see Maleficent stroll closer as she pushes through her lackies. Carlos can feel his own stomach twist with anxiety, but he does hold firm. He knows none of them are the biggest fans of their parents, even if they would love their approval. And their love, if they had any to give.

 "Stealing candy, Mal? I'm so disappointed."

Carlos can see the tension in all of his friends' shoulders. Can feel it in his own. And he doesnt miss the slight hitch of Mal's shoulders as she replies, voice taking on a tone means she's hoping to gain some ground with her words. It's always easier to notice when around their parents, with how small they make them feel.

"It was from a baby?"

"That's my nasty little girl!"

Despite himself, Carlos takes a breath he had been holding, happy it's going well even as the evil witch digs the candy into her armpits and hands it back to her lackey. His nose crinkles slightly in distaste even when she starts on about how to be especially cruel. How to be.. her. As If Mal wasn't her own person.

But none of them say anything, none of them can.

"I know that, and I'll do better."

It comes in Mal's voice, but Carlos knows they've all said it at some point. It's common with their parents.

"Oh! There's news!"

Carlos is pretty sure he doesn't like the sound of that.

"You four.. Have been chosen to go to a different school. In Auradon."

Yep, he doesn't like it. And quick as a whip, he turns with Jay and Evie to try and bolt. It sounds like a trap, it sounds like a new nightmare. It sounds like they're going to be the kingdom's new play things and then tossed away. Like the rest of the garbage on the Isle.

But her henchman are already there and Carlos has to bite the inside of his cheek to try to focus on his breathing when they grab him.

He hates being grabbed. He's had enough of it from his mother and it's enough to startle a cry out of him while Mal answers something that he wants to second, but is too busy trying to wrangle out of the hands holding him to do so.

"I'm not going to a boarding school full of pretty pink princesses."

But honestly, Carlos can tell that it's not a request, glancing over at the others as he finally settles into the realization that this is happening tells him that they see it, too.

They're going to Auradon whether they want to or not. He's scared, thoughts jumping to the dogs, they all have their concerns. It doesn't matter, though. It never does and when they all end up on front of their parents ahain, it's obvious that there's no arguing when it comes to them getting what they ultimately want.

Somehow, though, it sparks a small jolt in Carlos' chest... He won't be under his mother while he's away.

It's one silver lining as they get to the car and pile in. Or well, Jay steals his way in, while Evie gets in willingly and Carlos ran for his life, diving inside before his mother could catch him and try to make him stay. He would rather face the dogs than her, or at least that is what he tells himself. Inside, he can hear Mal's mother calling after them, can hear her joined and can feel the pressure settle on top of them when the door finally closes and the car starts.

None of them are too trusting of any of this and the only thing that calms Carlos are the sweets he finds. It's more to distract himself than anything else.

And then of course Evie yells and it feels like their suspicions have been made valid. Jumping together, they all cling to one another, because what else could they do? Feeling as though they were being driven to their doom, unable to swim, and unable to trust there would be any other outcome.

Until the barrier opens and a magical bridge is materialized. Even so, it does take a second for them to calm. To catch their bearings. They weren't going to die, not yet, at least.

"What just happened?" Carlos can't really help asking, eyes wide and wondering while staring out the window and still leaning back against Jay, who hasn't removed his hand from the smaller's shoulder.

"It must be magic!"

And really, Evie sounds so excited about that, but Jay and Carlos look around more rather questioningly. As though they can't bring themselves to trust it.

"Hey! Did this little just button open up the magic barrier?"

Carlos feels his eyes shoot over at Mal's question, surely they wouldn't do that -- but it did seem like that was what happened.

"No." Comes the simple response from the driver before he continues and holds up another button. "This one opens up the magic barrier. That one opens my garage. And this one..."

And, of course, the divider goes up. Because who from Auradon would want to talk to them.

"Okaaay, nasty. I like him."

Honestly, Mal wasn't the only one. Carlos could certainly give the guy props for that. It was rather snarky in a way. However, he doesn't say anything and shoves more sweets over his tongue as the car continues on. He wanted to make the most of this, even if it was just to steal a wand. Just to go back to his mother. Just to see how much Auradon hated them for things their parents did.


	2. When Guests Arrive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I really going to re-write the whole movie just to cover everything in a thick layer of gay? You bet I am.

When the car arrives, Jay and Carlos have already been mid-fight for several minutes. They don't even recognize the sounds of celebration outside. It's so foreign that they both just assume it's a fight automatically, and one that's none of their business.

It doesn't deter them in the slightest from the wrestling match. Honestly, at this point Carlos doesn't even know why he wants it anymore. Just that he does. Odds are, Jay is much the same... except he has more muscle than him and is better at using his sticky fingers.

The doors are pulled open and while Evie and Mal step out, perfect and gorgeous as ever, the boys... end up tumbling out onto the ground yelling at one another. It's a perfect example of the differences between them and the people watching them as the music is ground to a hault.

It's only Mal's prompting that gets them to finally stand and look somewhat 'presentable'. Not that it matters, just looking around Carlos can tell that people aren't too pleased with them being there.

He's learned to spot when he's not wanted. The only one that looks outwardly hopeful is the boy standing next to some girl with a fake smile on her face... and the older woman looks skeptical, maybe disappointed and he can feel the frown that tugs down on the edges of his lips. Carlos already isn't a fan of this, already hates it and has the vague desire to turn back into the car as he licks the chocolate off his lips and tries to use that to bolster himself.

All of this is completely out of their element. Bad or not.

"Leave it like you found iiit!" Comes a sing-song voice that gains a huff of annoyance from one of them, although nobody can really tell who. "And by that I just mean leave it."

At least it's amusing to see Jay turn around with disappointment and toss everything back into the car. Even if it means that Carlos won't get that... whatever it is. Jay isn't either and he elbows him with a smile, the Arabian sticking his tongue out at Carlos and flicking his cheek before their attention is grabbed by the people watching them.

"Hello, foxy!"

Carlos' eyes immediately roll the second he hears Jay's Flirting Voice. He's heard it before, used on many, many different people. It's the reason he knows that he would never stand a chance... but he watches anyway with an inward sigh while Evie and Mal exchange a look.

"The name's... Jay."

Jeeze, this could not be any worse if the girl's plastic smile turned into a snarl. Or her awkward laughter spouted fire. And then, of course, the woman tilts in bodily to intervene.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep."

Jay's smile vanishes, this woman's, however, just gets bigger. And brighter. Somehow. It's strange to watch, at least to Carlos, when something like that would typically attract danger to you on the Isle.

"I'm Fairy Godmother." Which.. explains a lot, strangely enough.

"The Fairy Godmother? Bibbity-Boppity-Boo?"

It's a jump in on the obvious, on the fact that they're being greeted by the person who owns the wand they're suppose to steal. All eyes from the villains immediately fall to her, catching on curiosity as they try to determine if she still has it while all of them converge back together. Strength in numbers, an instinctual thing at this point. Especially when they were in what amounted to enemy territory. When Mal finishes bringing up the wand, though, the older woman just smiles. Carlos can't tell if it's something she would also give to small and awkward children or not, though for the moment it feels like it.

"That was a long time ago," Godmother starts, with that same smile on her face and the start of some wide gestures for emphasis. "And as I always say; don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future!"

Dumb and corny, that's what it and it's reflected on all of their faces that that's exactly what they think it is.

And then, finally, the handsome prince talks.

"It's so good to finally meet you all, I'm Ben."

Some part of Carlos thinks that he likes him already, just a little bit. He's the only one right now looking at them like he doesn't expect them to suddenly set everyone on fire. Like he hopes that all of this will work out. And while that does seem dumb from where Carlos sits, with a from the Isle mentality, it's at least refreshing... and not another one of those plastered on smiles that feel like they're made of plastic and make his cheeks hurt just looking at them.

"Prince! Ben. Soon to be king!" The girl next to him feels the need to make perfectly clear while sounding like she's about to shriek and, really, Carlos feels like that was a little obvious if he was the one greeting them, but he just slips the last piece of sweetness he took out of the car into his mouth and doesn't say anything. Instead, that seems to fall to Evie, who Carlos can see has sudden elation hitting her.

"You had me at prince. I'm Evie, Evil Queen's daughter. My mom's a queen, which makes me a princess."

"The Evil Queen has no royal status here." And Carlos has finally reached detesting this girl, they don't have anything except the trash these people decide to toss over on the Isle. Does she really feel the need to do that? "And neither do you."

"This is Audrey." Ben says and that is how Carlos knows who to put as the name of the person he already really doesn't like after seeing Evie deflate back into their group. It's not what he was thinking, something along the lines of 'fake' and 'plastic' and 'annoying', but that'll work.

"Princess! Audrey. His girlfriend! Right, Benny-boo?"

Oh, wow, so she's only with him for status reasons. That was more obvious than when a child was trying to rob you on the Isle. And they think that they're the only ones with problems.

Then Godmother pokes her head between the two, with a smile that at least doesn't taste like plastic on the back of Carlos' tongue.

"Ben and Audrey are going to show you all around and I'll see you tomorrow." There's a pause, a thought that maybe that's the end to it. Then she continues while breaking apart Audrey's hold on Ben's hand -- Carlos wonders if she sees it, too, "The doors of wisdom are never shut! --- But the library hours are from 8 to 11 and as I'm sure you've heard, I have a little thing about curfews."

And just like that, she's gone. Followed by the band... and, really, everyone. Which leaves all four of them alone with The Hopeful Prince and The Plastic Princess.

Speaking of, the prince steps towards them with a welcoming smile, steps fast and excited as he jabbers along about how good it is to meet them all.

He tries to shake Jay's hand first, leaving the thief with wrinkled brows before punching him in the chest. Which, admittedly, he takes in stride, which Carlos can give him props for. He's been punched by the other before and he doesn't really hold back all that much, even with the smaller male.

Then he moves to the side to shake Mal's hand, still talking about how historic and important this moment is. With so much genuine excitement in his voice, it makes the young De Vil wonder what he has invested in this all working out. Surely it has to be something, as he continues on and finally gets to Carlos.

Carlos, for his part, has one sweet covered hand in his mouth and there's a small pause as the two of them shake hands and Ben pauses in his speech to lick it off his own fingers. "Chocolate?" Is the question, as Carlos now knows what to look for when he wants more. Evie is a bit too excited for handshaking and he's still going, pulling out a handkerchief to give to Carlos for his mouth and hands... which he isn't quite sure if he's meant to give it back since it'll definitely be stained by the time that they're done.

"Or, it's the day where you show four people where the bathrooms are."

Which is a funny comeback, Carlos laughing between both licking his fingers and wiping them clean before he starts on his face.

"A little bit over the top?" But Ben doesn't seem upset by it, eyes catching on Mal and then Carlos.

"More than a little bit." Comes Carlos' reply from behind the handkerchief.

"So much for my first impression."

The laughter then is soft and short, but genuine, finding it funny and charming and easing a bit of the tension in the air before Plastic Smile Princess pops her head in. Obviously unable to trust that somehow this isn't going to turn into something horrible for her.

"You're Cruela's son and Maleficent's daughter, aren't you? Yeah, you know what. I totally do not blame you for all the poor creatures your mother murdered or how YOUR mother put mine to sleep for a thousand years!"

Wow this has turned into petty central and even these four can agree that's it's stupid and uncalled for. And they were raised to enjoy pettiness and spite and really it's so close to call that she doesn't get a bite taken out of her, but at least they get along quick enough to continue and of course come running into a large golden statue of the king. It's strange to see it and it puts Carlos on edge just looking at it, but then of course Ben claps and it turns into the beast himself and he nearly jumps out of his skin as he leaps into Jay's arms... because that's the easiest place to feel safe and Jay doesn't even flinch. All he does is look down on him with a raised eyebrow to try and ask if he's okay.

Once it's explained, though, it is, and Carlos tries to ignore Ben's eyes on him as they continue on with Mal and Audrey lightning-eyeing one another the whole way through. Carlos just nods to his friend, Jay lets him down and after failing to get the beast to turn back --- well, he just goes.

"So, do you guys have a lot of magic in Auradon?"

The question from Mal throws Carlos back into remembering why they're here. Why they even agreed to come and the fear from the statue is long forgotten.

"Well, it exists of course, but it's pretty much retired. Most of us here are just ordinary mortals."

"Who happen to be kings and queens."

"Which is true!" Comes the Plastic Princess again and Carlos is really getting annoyed with her. "Our blood goes back hundreds of years."

Ben's smile turns awkward as she forces him to wrap his arm around her shoulder and Carlos shares a look with Jay as Evie frowns. Her blood goes back, too, but nobody seems to care, which is an odd situation to her and for the boys... well, all of the royal stuff just seems... stupid. And tedious, honestly. Plus, it's obvious that Ben is looking for an escape and as he looks up the staircase, his eyes light up like he's found it.

"Doug!"

Down the stairs comes a guy dressed in the band uniform from earlier and it's a wonder where he ran off to. One would think he would have just.. gone so he didn't have to deal with the villain kids. However, it looks like they were being pawned off on him. Which maybe is for the best if it means that they don't have to deal with Audrey anymore, Carlos won't complain if that's the case.

Ben steps back over, looks over all of them and his eyes linger on Carlos slight -- although, he has no real idea why. Just waves with handkerchief in hand by the end of it, which seems to get the prince to smile even wider. "See you later, and if there is anything you need, feel free to --"

"Ask Doug!" Audrey blurts in, looking directly at Mal as if she's personally offended her somehow. As if just existing was a crime of it's own.

And then Ben is tugged off somewhere and Doug smiles at them and begins the real and full tour. Welcome to Auradon, Carlos thinks to himself, knowing that they likely aren't truly welcome at all.


	3. When A Plan Starts

When Carlos and Jay get to their dorm, Carlos can feel a trickle of excitement hit him despite himself. This is a place that his mother isn't, a place that will be just him and his best friend. It was funny to think of. They'd had a place on the Isle that was just their's, all four of them, but this felt different.

It wasn't hidden away so others wouldn't take what was their's, wouldn't pose a threat should it be found. The dorm here was plain as day, right out there for others to know.

And it was still their's.

Behind him, Jay starts unloading things that he's grabbed from his bag and grins at Carlos as he holds up a gaming console. Where he even managed to snag that, Carlos has no clue, but he's well aware that he'll probably grab a few other things during their stay here. All he can really do is laugh as he grabs it and runs to plug it in. He's surprised that it isn't that hard to figure out, not having been very use to it before. Now all he needs to do is put in a game -- but of course, Jay is one step ahead of him and slides it into his hands. It gives him a giddy sort of feeling to have the freedom to do this, to play a game without it being based upon running around and breaking things or the like.

"Did you grab this just for me?"

"Maybe, who knows. Maybe it was also just sitting there innocently, doing nothing, and I thought it looked sad and needed more use."

"Right, just doing them a favor, huh?"

"Of course, it's what I do."

With a laugh, Carlos elbows him lightly and Jay shoves him back. It's hard enough to make the smaller male stumble back a step, but it's not at full power and Carlos isn't blind enough to think that it would be. The whole thing is warm and friendly and before either of them know it, they're wrestling over who gets to play first. Tugging back and forth with bits of laughter interspersed because, really, they're not doing this too seriously. It doesn't matter who wins at this point, both of them just happen to be having fun.

"Oh, come on, you won the last tug of war for whatever it was in the car!"

"But I didn't get to keep it."

Which is true, but it doesn't stop Carlos from shoving Jay over and having them both tumble onto the floor in a heap of tangled limbs and laughter. When brown eyes look to Jay, they're a little too close, faces only an inch or two apart and everything stills for a moment. Jay doesn't dare move a muscle when in this position, tension seizing his biceps where one of Carlos' hands rest, unconsciously squeezing slightly there. Carlos can feel Jay's breath on his face and how it makes his chest tighten and mouth run dry, heart thudding against his chest before forcing himself to blink and it's like the spell is broken. Before Jay can recover as well, Carlos hooks is leg over his hip, not noticing the hitch of breath it causes as he uses the leverage to flip them over so he settles over Jay's hips on top of him with a bright smile of triumph and color over his freckled cheeks.

"I win!"

There's a groan that comes from Jay at that, hand coming up to rub over his face before shoving off a laughing Carlos. Neither of them comment on the way his eyes drift away, or maybe Carlos is too busy bragging about his victory to really notice. He jumps up and runs to the game console to begin playing while Jay just continues laying there for several long moments. When he does finally get up, it's to start sorting through the other things that he's gotten a hold of and to let the other play the game for awhile. Just hearing him in the background is soothing in a weird way and the thief is more than alright with spending the rest of the night like that. Watching Carlos play a new game and then switching for Jay to play after until they switch to another game. A few times, they're even shoulder to shoulder as they knock against each other to try and win. That's how their time is spent right up until Mal and Evie stroll in after everyone is meant to be in their own dorms and asleep.

Carlos was still playing one of the games Jay stole as Mal strode over to Jay to look him over and the various things that he was unloading, including a laptop that he had planned originally to straight up give to Carlos. Especially after seeing all of his excitement over some of the tech on the way to their dorm. Maybe it would be good for him and they could take it back with them after all of this was over. When they released their parents, when they weren't by themselves anymore.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Jay turns from his things and smiles at Mal, "It's called stealing."

"Okay, what's the point?"

"Well, Mal, it's like buying whatever I want. Except it's free."

The grin on his face can be heard by everyone in the room, well aware of how Jay functions at this point. Which does get a laugh from Mal as Evie walks around the room and takes in the design and even glances at Carlos' game, though she's not really interested, it's something he looks like he's having fun with which is nice to see.

 "Yeah, you could do that or... you could leave this all here and pick it up when we take over the world!"

Evie laughs from the other side of the room and Mal turns to look at her, gazes locking and Evie smiling while the purple-haired teen's eyes soften before her friend even says anything.

"You sound just like your mom."

Dramatic flair is obviously given, hand over her heart and mouth opening wide on a gasping smile before she answers, which gets the other to smile even brighter. "Thank you!"

"You do it your way," Comes Jay's reply to but in, getting both of the girls to look at him. "And I'll do it mine."

Then he turns and walks off to set the laptop on the table along with some other things as Carlos finally yells in triumph from the corner while playing his game.

"Die, sucker!" Laughter catches in air around him before he's turning back to look at the three of them, but brown eyes land on Jay instead and outstretch the controllers towards him. "Hey! Come check this one out, man, it's awesome!"

They switch hands after Jay looks at him for a second brow raised, but still accepting them while he goes to take Carlos' place in the little corner designated for the fun gaming. It doesn't take him even a second to get the game going again and he's right into it with a smile on his face while Carlos hops over to Mal and Evie to watch the theif have fun. Honestly, Mal is the only one wearing a super serious expression in the whole room and the smallest of them all is reminded yet again why they came here in the first place.

"Guys! Guys! Do I have to remind you what we're all doing here?"

She doesn't, but Jay replies anyway while still having fun with the game, still catching Carlos' eyes as he moves.

"Fairy Godmother." Punch. "Blah, blah, blah." Punch. "Magic wand." Turn. "Blah, blah, blah."

And then there's laughter, even as Evie leans closer to Mal in a subtle attempt to comfort and calm as her voice raises. Something that gets all of their attention, snapping back to the reminder of their parents. Of their reactions. As if they hadn't seen it enough times already.

"This is our one chance!" They all go quiet. "To prove ourselves to our parents." Everything stops and they all turn eyes to look at her, smiles dropping from their faces. "To prove that we are evil, and vicious, and ruthless, and cruel. Yeah?"

They all look at each other. They all can recall clearly a time when they had disappointed their parents, when they had faced the consequences of that. Carlos remembers being locked in his mother's closet surrounded by bear traps and trembling as he tried to stay still as not to trigger any of them. The scars on his legs are proof of the times that he had tried to tiptoe out and had failed, left bleeding and crying in the dark while his mother didn't care.

It's terrifying. For all of them, he's sure, even as he might not know everything they've all gone through. He knows it was never good, seeing only bits and pieces of the others and their punishments.

"Yeah," Carlos finally replies rather meekly and Mel sighs.

"Evie, mirror me."

As Mal walks to the center table, they all follow and Evie digs out her mirror, but not before reaching out a hand and squeezing the purple haired teen's shoulder and giving a slight smile. Carlos, meanwhile, stays standing. It feels better, as if he could be ready for anything that way. It does better for the sudden uneasy buzzing he feels underneath his skin,

"Mirror, mirror, on th -- in my hand, where does Fairy Godmother's wand.. stand?"

Slowly, the mirror appears in the small mirror, but of course when they need to zoom out, it goes to far and Carlos almost goes back to his game. If it's going to take that long, it would feel better if he did something while they were waiting. The plan is foiled, however, when they finally get where it is on the mirror and the young de Vil turns to the laptop to find where exactly that is in relation to where they are. It's not like any of them have any experience with the surrounding area, unlike the Isle. So, just as Mal asks where that is, he turns the laptop around to show her what he's found.

"Two point three miles from here."

The other three smile at him, eyes lighting up a bit at his obvious new found talent. Even if Carlos isn't fully aware of it yet, just finding the tech enjoyable and fascinating. It made everything so much easier and it was also so much... fun to interact with. Which is why while the other's are sneaking out, he first goes back to the game, maybe thinking he can get in a few extra minutes before he's called.

"Carlos!"

He can't.

"Coming!"

Grabbing his jacket, he runs to out the door of their dorms and after his friends to the museum to steal a wand that their parents want. Even if Carlos thinks for the briefest a moments, maybe it's not what he wants.


	4. When A Plan Goes Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other VKs need more lines.

It's quiet outside this late in a different way than it is on the Isle. On the Isle people are sneaking about late into the night all until dawn arrives, it's never silent, although it is nearly. When it's completely silent and there's no noise at all is when there's real trouble. It would mean an ambush, a cornering, a beating. That's what it was like now, silent, setting Carlos' nerves alight with alertness and anxiety and he's sure it's the same for the others even if he doesn't catch them looking around. His own eyes scan over every inch that they pass along the way, everything that he sees calculated in his head to see if it could be some kind of threat.

"Check your mirror." Is Mal's voice breaking the silence, almost like a thrown stone into a calm pond, she nudges Evie.

"Is my mascara smudged?" Comes Evie's immediate worry, wide eyes looking to the other as they blink around indeed slightly smudged mascara. It's hard to see in the dark, but it's there and when Mal looks, there is a sigh, but she's still honest.

"Yeah, and while you're at it..." A slight pause, a turn of a head and raised brow in the night that casts further shadows over her face. "Maybe see if you can find us the wand."

"Oh, sure." And Evie's eyes are back on the mirror after lingering on Mal, judging where they need to go and the directions. "This way."

She leads them in the right direction and Carlos is left worrying over someone being out to see them, of there being some kind of threat lurking behind cover as there often is on the Isle. Here, though, there isn't any, everyone here is asleep... that doesn't stop it from being weird and strange and leaving him with an unsure feeling in his gut, though, as they rush towards the doors to the museum. Each step is taken with practiced stealth that only comes from needing it to survive as long as they have. The only one of them better at this than the rest is Jay, ending up next to the door before the rest of them as Carlos slides into space beside him and they all peer in through the window to get a look at the security guard.

They watch as he spins around in his chair, seeming so dedicated in his job to see every screen as he goes by that it makes the white haired teen roll his eyes. Right up until he kept turning towards the door, at which point they all ducked away and waited for him to turn back.

"That's... your mother's spinning wheel?" Jay asks as he laughs and Carlos can't help joining in. It does look like something old and tired that would be found in a retired seamstress' shop.

"Yeah, kinda dorky."

Mal doesn't even look exactly offended, brows knitting together slightly only saying that she's thinking. It's not mad, either, Carlos has seen her mad and this isn't it, just a reaction to some friendly teasing and Carlos and Jay smile her way and Evie squints a bit at the spinning wheel.

"It's magic, it doesn't have to... look scary."

Which.. is a good point, Carlos can concede that much. He knows that his mother's closets filled with furs don't look that scary, if a bit overstuffed, but he's aware of what's lurking inside and those aren't any kind of magic. They just are and they're not something he wants to be thinking about so instead he focuses in on Mal and her first attempt at a spell to get the guard to prick his finger on the wheel and fall asleep. He wonders, even amid their renewed teasing if maybe it was because her words weren't specific enough. All the same, she rolls her eyes at them, furrows her brows as she looks at the book and then tries again.

"Prick the finger, prick it deep, send my enemy off to sleep."

And then it happens. The guard rises up and out of his chair, looking as if he's in a bit of a daze and Carlos holds his breath. One hand comes up and rests on Jay's arm without a thought, the thief only glancing at him before turning his attention back to the guard as they all watch in silence as he walks to the wheel. There's not even any hesitation, just slow and steady movements before he reaches a hand out and presses a finger to the prick of spinning wheel. There's a puff of magic, poofing out in the air before he yawns and then crawls onto the display and lays down there to take a nap. Carlos has to say, he's impressed and can hear Mal's happy gasp.

"Not so dorky now, huh?"

But, of course, when she goes to open the door... it's locked.

Jay grins and Carlos has to laugh a bit, shifting over to usher Mal and Evie to the side and Jay rolls up his sleeves before shaking out his arms.

"Stand back."

Then he kneels down and pulls out a pin from his jacket before sticking it in the lock. Evie looks like she's going to protest, that maybe a spell would work faster, but it really doesn't take any time at all because in the next moment, Jay is pushing the doors open with a cocky smile on his face. He is the master thief of the group afterall and Carlos is no stranger to his uncanny ability to get through any lock placed in front of him.

"Ta-da!"

"Is there any lock that you don't know how to just.. open?"

"Not one that they've made so far."

Snorting, Carlos follows on Jay's heels while waving at the girls who quickly follow along in short order. He does hesitate around the guard, looking to check if he's really asleep. There's been plenty of times when his mother has pretended to sleep only to trap him before so really it's only natural for him to want to double check. It's the snore that convinces him just as Evie whisper yells back at him.

"Carlos, come on!"

"Coming!"

He only spares the guard one more glance before he's running to catch up as they all follow after Evie, who is following all the directions of the mirror.

They're quick in scrambling down the corridors, not wanting to linger too long and risk the sleeping guard waking up, but still working to be as silent as possible. The sound of their shoes on the tile is muffled, but again, only Jay managed to do this all without a single sound and Carlos wonders how he does it as they begin up the stairs. Up and up they go, following Evie's bobbing blue hair as she leads the way and switches between looking where she's going, looking around, and looking at the mirror in her hand without once running into anything or having to back track.

Then they rush out into a large hall and all of them stop dead for at the end... is a large area housing figures of their parents. All of them supposedly in their prime and Carlos' eyes catch on his mother's just as the rest of them do their own parents. All of them look younger, more powerful, more deadly, but none of them hold up to the real thing either. There's a comment from Jay, from Evie, while Mal says nothing and Carlos worries his lower lip. This doesn't do his mother justice of how terrifying she is when she's angry. When her face twists with rage, teeth bared and eyes wild and crazed. None of this does any of the trauma of his youth any justice, it does none of what any of them suffered any justice.

It's fake and plastic and pretend. It's hollow and paint and faded memories of what everyone here thinks that they've suffered while not once knowing what goes on where they've trapped these things they're so afraid of. These people they fear without even having to live with them everyday... it makes him feel sick to his stomach and while Jay and Evie have turned their heads away and started towards the mirror again, both Mal and him remain.

He grabs her hand, tugs her and in a quiet voice as Jay and Evie watch them, knowing that they'll hear him to, he says, "They're not here.. let's go."

She nods, but says nothing else. None of them do as they head off towards where the mirror is directing them. They have a mission and something worse than plastic and fake versions of their parents will be after them if they don't do this.

They follow Evie straight to a bright blue beacon that's obviously coming from down the stairs and once they all see, their eyes go to each other before a bit of a smile lights up all of their faces. It's here, they've found it. They haven't failed yet. So, really, it's no wonder that they all go rushing at top speed down the stairs with Jay letting out a whoop along the way, to the exact place that the wand rests, floating in the air inside the blue light. It's ethereal looking in its own way, nothing to really describe it properly.

Once there, they look at each other and Mal gapes with a smile, squeezing Evie's hand with Jay on the other side, perfectly poised to snatch it. He's ready and willing, but looking at that blue light, no glass, nothing else... it seems off.

"Jay, don't!" Mal calls after a beat as he reaches for it, but he doesn't stop.

Carlos jumps towards him, brain making a few connections he doesn't know how to voice so quickly, just coming out a rushed. "It's too easy!"

But it's too late, Jay's fingers touch the blue light and is immediately thrown back as if by a blast or explosion straight into Carlos as the alarm starts blaring and the light of what is obviously a force field ripples at them mockingly.

"A force field and a siren!" He had only thought force field or .. something like it, breath knocked out of him and words coming out in a puff.

Above him, Jay groans and forces his way to his feet, helping Carlos up in the process and brows wrinkled with worry as he does a quick sweep of the other's body to try and make sure nothing broke, muttering, "That's just a little excessive."

"I told you it was too easy."

It doesn't matter now, though, because being right won't save them and they start running right away. The siren is painful to listen to so close to the wand, but it gets slightly less so as they get further and further away and closer and closer to the exit. It's obvious that the guard is awake by now and they're following Evie so that they take the perfect escape route out, lead by her mirror and instincts from years on the Isle. Jay sticks close to Carlos, hand still on his arm as they run, as though he wants to make sure his landing on him doesn't cause him to lag behind.

Once they get to the entrance, though, the phone goes off and Carlos has to pull away when an idea hits him and he waves Jay off so that he can go. If the guard comes back too fast and sees him, he doesn't want all of them caught at least. It's the best he can do and Jay is reluctant, but starts moving, albeit slower than before. Carlos doesn't have time to argue with him and grabs the phone to answer it, eyes quickly scanning the papers in front of him.

"Hello? Oh, just give me one second." He punches in some numbers for the security code and the alarms finally shut off, giving him a chance to breathe before he's focusing on the voice on the other end. He frames his own slightly deeper than it is, making sure to add a scratch to the end of his words so his voice won't be recognized if this is ever played back later. "Yeah, yeah, false alarm. It was a malfunction in the LN714 chip in the breadboard circuit." A bit of rough laughter comes from him, trying to sound friendly and not rushed in the slightest despite knowing that time is ticking. "Yeah, say hi to the Miss'."

And just like that, he hangs up and it will be like they were never here. Except for the guard running around and probably going to be left wondering what the hell happened. Carlos doesn't think about it as he starts heading out.

"Carlos!"

"You're welcome!"

He's really not even sure if they know what he did, even if Jay meets him with a relieved smile and they all start running at top speed with less and less concern towards being heard the further and further away they get. Regardless, Carlos still elbows Jay with a look. One that he's given him before when he's jumped without looking and Carlos had to worry and try to make sure he landed on his feet.

"Nice going, Jay, now we have to go to school tomorrow."

And figure out a new plan.


	5. When Classes Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With every chapter I post, I have rewatched the movie at least three times in process of doing so and I find more mistakes and my power only grows.

"If someone hands you a crying baby, do you A; curse it, B; lock it in a tower, C; give a bottle, or D; carve out it's heart?"

The questions that Fairy Godmother give them are all like this and Carlos is flipping through the manual of some of the new tech they have in their room, only half listening really... yet, he's not sure which one is the right answer. Not when his mother's voice is still shrill and loud in his head, telling him to pick the options with the most pain. She would probably pick D, but it scrambles in his head which one he should pick, the one that would make Fairy Godmother approve, but not have him strangled by his mother.

Evie, however, slowly raises her hand and asks when called upon, "What was the second one?"

"Oh, okay --" And Carlos can tell that one is wrong by her facial expression alone, thinks back on the questions and thinks that it should be C then, if they're going for the least violent options.

But it doesn't really get that far as anyone being called upon as there is a squeal behind them, causing all four of them to turn their heads to see another girl rushing down the aisle between the desks to the Fairy Godmother while obviously trying very hard not to look at any of them. Her eyes are glued to the floor and Carlos can't help the fact that he relates, it can be a good way sometimes to try and avoid someone's wrath. Or it could put a large target on your back if you weren't careful, but that doesn't seem to cross anyone's minds here as she scrambles up to the older woman and hands her some pieces of paper.

"You need to sign off on early dismissal for the coronation." Her voice is quiet, mousy, and her head whips around to look back at them as if she's worried that they're going to leap over the tables and strangle her right there if she doesn't keep an eye out. It shows how conditioned everyone here is to either fear them or hate them without them actually having to do.. anything. That alone is frustrating.

"Everyone here remembers my daughter, Jane."

"Mother!"

Jane hush whispers at being introduced, hands squeezing tightly into her own palms as if she needs to do so in order to ground herself and Carlos just watches, eyes drawn away from the book in front of him. He recognizes some of the stuff she's doing as things he's done to control his own anxiety. It drags a pang of sympathy in his chest that he's hardly use to feeling, bumping shoulders against Jay when they look back at each other.

"It's okay. Jane, this is everyone."

And, of course she's pushed towards them, but she stays stiff and only nods at them with a squeak of anxiety after telling them to carry on with a quiet little voice before scurrying off and she really does remind Carlos of a mouse.

When she's gone, Fairy Godmother turns back to them and her gaze settles back on Evie and gestures towards the blackboard with a smile that Carlos can appreciate. It's not fake like the other ones that he's seen around here on the faces of a lot of other people. So, really, he can take that one, would rather have her smiles than those of the Plastic Princess or anyone else. Ben was the only other person who seemed to smile genuinely at them.

"Alright, Evie, how about you take another try. What do you do with the baby?"

Evie stiffens a bit and shifts, worry over answering wrong again obvious in the hitch of her shoulders as Fairy Godmother turns to look to the blackboard and give a clearer view. In that moment, Mal nudges a slip towards her that has her various drawings, but also something written and it only takes a glance before a breath comes out of her. Not quite relief, but certainly hope as she finally says.

"C, give it a bottle."

It brightens their teachers face and she claps for her, "Correct, good job."

Mal smiles when they look at her with raised brows and mouths, "Just pick the one that sounds like no fun."

And they all have to chuckle a bit because it's not about fun, it's about the one that their parents would probably be mad at them for picking. The one that their parents would think is boring, and by extension that they are meant to think is boring as well. Carlos thinks that it should be simple, but it's hard when it's the way you've been conditioned to act under threat of some serious terror that their parents would pull.

The next question comes and they're all focused on the front, well, Jay and Carlos are. They're the only ones who haven't answered something correctly yet and a bit of competition buzzes in the air directly around them as they glance at one another out of the corner of their eyes.

"You find a vial of poison. Do you A; put it in the king's wine, B; paint it on an apple," There's a giggle from Evie as Mal snickers a bit, both of them looking at each other in reaction to that one,"or C; turn it over to the proper authorities?"

Both Carlos and Jay's hands shoot up in unison, both of them shoving back and forth against each other with strength that.. at least on Jay's side, isn't everything that he has. It's fun, a bickering game, before Jay manages to grab Carlos' hand and shove it down with a grin, their fingers actually intertwining and for a second, Carlos freezes and doesn't move with wide brown eyes just as Fairy Godmother calls on Jay. As he goes to answer, he tosses Carlos' hand away with a light in his eyes, looking right at the younger as he answers.

"You turn it over to the proper authorities."

"Correct." And she gives them a little bit of a round of clapping, smiling warmly.

The expression on her face quickly changed however, as Carlos and Jay quickly began wrestling with one another. Jay shoved the other over onto table before following suit, into something of a compromising position before she started clearing her throat to get their attention. When they finally do pause enough to look up at her, the expression is rather disapproving and her lips were dragged down at the corners.

"Boys -- I'm going to have to encourage you to use that energy... on the Tourney field."

Neither of them know what that is, gazes exchanging between the two of the boys. It was weird, not sure what she was even talking about as they carefully disentangle themselves. Carlos' eyebrows creased as he thought about it before answering because it sounded weird and new and something he knew nothing about. It wasn't exactly pleasant when everything else was like that at the moment. He didn't feel the need to add something else.

"Uh.. No. No thanks, whatever that is, we'll, uh, we'll pass..."

* * *

 

A loud whistle pierces the air as the coach yells out, "Jay! Ben! Offense! Chad! You're defense! Taylor, you're the shooter."

"Right, Coach."

Carlos isn't really paying attention. This isn't something he wanted to do, something he thought he would be doing. The jersey they put him in hangs strangely over his body in a way that doesn't fit like his other clothes, making it hard not to tug on it and wish he was wearing anything else. Preferably his own clothes again. Leather felt better than this, felt like his own skin upon his body once more, but this felt like what his mother had him wear as a child before he was able to get something for himself. It felt like a bit of a rag and he's out of place on this wide open field, wide open space that makes it hard for him to get air into his lungs just as it is when he's shoved into a space too small.

There's nothing like this on the Isle, and that's the point of being here, but it doesn't mean he has to like it. That doesn't mean he knows where he's going or what he's doing, either. He knows that it's plain as day on his face, looking around and too caught up in trying to figure out what to do that he doesn't think to put any energy towards not looking hopeless.

"Hey!" Calls the coach from the other side of the field, "Hey you! Lost boy! Put your helmet on and get out of the killzone!"

"Killzone?"

Just what kind of game are they meant to be playing? What kind of games do they like around here? It sounds much more fitting to be something that would played on the Isle with something named 'the killzone'.

"Pick it up! Put it on! Two hands!"

As if yelling at him is helping to communicate any of this, any of what he's suppose to do. They've just been thrown into this without any explanation or preamble. Simple instructions to change into the clothes thrust upon them and shoved equipment. It's not much to go, not much to figure out what they need to do. As if they're kind of expected to fail so why try?

Another whistle pierces the air once more and apparently that's the signal for the game to start, for them to get a move on and go. And Carlos still has no idea what he's doing, but Jay? Jay seems to have an uncanny instinct for it and all the white haired teen can do is watch from the other end of the field as he makes one hell of a show. He dodges through everyone who gets in his way, weaving in and out and then straight into the supposed killzone. Which, really, does hold up to its name as he's fired at over and over again from devices that kind of look like dragons, but none of them hit him. Jay just keeps going, dodging and flipping out of the way and straight through without a scratch --- and straight for Carlos.

He panics and yells, "Wait, Jay! Jay, it's me, Carlos!"

And honestly, he might recognize him, but the momentum is too much at this point and the adrenaline is high so Carlos does what he can. He drops to the ground, shield up, and Jay uses it as a platform to jump off of and leap forward to make the goal. It's all a rather flawless run... at least as far as either of them know since nobody told them the rules.

Then, Jay tosses all of his things down and breaks into a victory dance that, despite everything, makes Carlos laugh.

Right up until the whistle goes off again and the coach yells out, "YOU! Get over here!"

For a moment, Carlos thinks maybe they're both in trouble somehow, just like would be expected. So, he gets up with Jay, who looks at him and still gives a bit of a smile out of the corner of his mouth and ruffles his hair as he takes his helmet off. They both stand in front of the coach, Ben following behind along with the others catching up. Probably wanting to know what's about to happen or what's going on.

At least the cheerleaders are going nuts.

"What do you call that?"

Carlos and Jay look at each other, not sure how to respond. Then Coach grins at them.

"I call that raw talent! Come find me later, I'll show you something you haven't seen before. It's called a rule book. Welcome to the team, son."

While Coach pats him on the shoulder, Jay's smile bursts even wider and Carlos smiles a little bit on his behalf, too, as though the smile Jay wants to portray can't be contained on his face alone and needs support. It's made even better by Chad's scowl to the side of them. Right up until Coach turns to look at him, the smile shrinking and a brow hitching up high. 

"You ever thought about band?"

And really, Carlos feels insulted somehow, fake laughter coming as Jay turns back and looks at him with teasing eyes and laughter of his own. A hand lands on his shoulder before he can say anything, causing him to stiffen from the sudden contact as his head whips to the side to look right at none other than Ben. Knowing who it is barely helps with the sudden contact, but when Ben glances at him before looking back at Coach, he does drop his hand as if he could read it on Carlos' face which causes some relief to wash over his skin. He's not use to people touching him outside of Jay, Mal, and Evie in ways that aren't painful so when anyone else does, it's a spike to his heart rate in a rather unpleasant way.

"I'll work with him, Coach."

The man looks at the prince like he's skeptical, but relents.

"Alright. Let's run that again!"

There's another whistle blow and Coach turns away to talk to his assistant, completely missing the way Chad stops Jay as he turns around to rejoin everyone else on the field. It's passive aggressive hostility that doesn't amount to anything other than Jay shoving past him with his shoulder, but both Carlos and Ben see it happen. The young de Vil isn't sure, but he swears he sees Ben frown and let out a puff of air that seems annoyed before they all get back on the field. Maybe he is more invested in this working out then just for some personal gain after all, though that still doesn't mean it's going to work out or that it ever would have even with different kids.


	6. When It Starts Feeling Different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter, sorry.

After Mal talks to Jane, it's in the middle of walking through the hall that she lets it slip. Maybe this will work, leaning heavily on the girl's insecurities to get what they want. It leaves a bad taste in Carlos' mouth, but this is what they do. They're evil. It shouldn't matter what they do or how they do it so long as they get what they want... what their parents want. Nothing else should matter, but it still leaves a twist of distaste lingering in the back of the young de Vil's throat in a way that he can't explain or put into words. He just doesn't say anything, just agrees and that they'll learn if that's an option later while they act like they're still taking this all seriously. As if they don't plan on blowing them all out of the water because it's what their parents want in the first chance that they get.

That doesn't stop Carlos from meeting up with Ben back out on the field after classes. Classes which, mind you, he was very good at. Especially the tech oriented ones, he had never felt so light before when it came to those classes and realizing that he had a slight knack for it. One that he images comes from having to be clever in the ways that he found to evade his mother, given the lack of things on the Isle tech-wise... he had made plenty of gadgets, however, so perhaps that's also part of it. He doesn't know. All he is sure of is that he doesn't mind this practice when he's flying relatively high on a touch of success for once.

"You ready?" Ben's smile is genuine, at least.

"Not really sure I'm going to be any good at this."

"Don't worry about that, we're just going to start from square one. Don't stress over it."

Carlos gives him a skeptical look and Ben just smiles, his hand raising as if to pat him on the shoulder, but coming a bit short when he seems to recall the last time he did that. Instead, his hand ends up hovering for a few moments. It's a rather sweet gesture, if Carlos thinks about it, the prince worrying about the villain kid's comfort when nobody else really seems to. So, Carlos smacks Ben's arm and gives a smile, although it's not a full one. At least it's a start.

"Okay, okay, where do we start?"

Ben walks him back towards the start of the field and instructs him to kneel down, showing him the position so that he can mimic it before bouncing back up onto the balls of his feet and flashing a smile filled with white teeth.

"You stay here, I'm gonna go up ahead and we'll do some sprints, see where to start, alright?"

Nodding, Carlos watches him jog over to half field, rather than all the way and somehow that feels better. As if Ben isn't expecting him to be perfect the first way through, which is probably stupid since that has seemed to be the case from the start.

Turning and pulling out a timer, Ben is still smiling as he calls back to the other. "You ready to start?"

"Yeah!" Carlos gives a call back, readying himself and flexing his muscles.

Then there's a bark... and all hell breaks lose.

There's not even much time to really look behind him, only a quick glance while his body is already bolting into action as he sprints at full speed towards Ben. The prince, for his part, looks startled and surprised and calls after him, but Carlos is running too fast and panic is racing through his veins. He feels like his heart is going to fling itself out of his mouth as he runs and runs while his muscles burn and tears sting at his eyes from sheer fear alone. Nothing in him will let him stop until he just can't run anymore, which is after he's already run into the trees surrounding the school and climbed one of them to stay away from the barking dog and its base.

Cheeks flushed from the effort of running and eyes wet with fear induced tears, Carlos clings to the branches until he starts to hear Ben's voice calling his name and yells back with his voice still hoarse, shaky.

"Ben! Ben, help me! This thing is a killer!"

The prince comes running, obviously having sprinted all the way after him and eyes clouded with concern. Even when he sees what would amount to a ridiculous scene for anyone else watching. He takes it seriously while leaning down and picking up the barking dog, who then starts to calm now that he seems to have gotten some positive attention.

"It's going to rip out my throat!"

"Carlos it's just a dog."

"It's a vicious, rabid, pack animal!"

"Whoa, whoa, who told you that?"

"My mother!"

"Cruela?"

"She's a dog expert! A dog.. yell-er-er...!"

Ben looks like in any other situation he might laugh, but then it's as if something hits him and the expression vanishes.

"You've... never met a dog before, have you?"

"Of course not!"

It wasn't like anything like that was on the Isle, just rats, mostly. At least in term of the animals that ran around, there wasn't anything else. There wasn't really any vegetation, either. Which is probably why he couldn't get very high up in the tree, not use to climbing something like it.

"Okay, well, this is Dude. Dude, this is Carlos."

"He -- has a name..?"

"Yeah, he's the campus mutt."

The dog... had a name, that wasn't expected, but Carlos doesn't move from the tree and Ben gives him a reassuring smile. He takes only the smallest step forward, judging the other's reaction before holding up the dog into view. It's not in his face, just so the other can see the dog clearly.

"Look, he's not going to hurt you, see? He was only barking earlier because he wanted your attention and thought you guys were playing."

"Playing...?"

"Yeah, like a race. Which you were pretty dang fast, by the way. You've got serious potential."

The praise eases him a bit, not clinging to the tree quite so desperately. It's hard for him to let go, though, still scared that it might end poorly for him, that the dog might bite him.

"He... He doesn't look like a vicious beast..."

Ben holds out a hand to him, his other arm still holding Dude as he smiles.

"He's not, he just gets excited. Come on, you can pet him. I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

Hesitation lingers in the white haired teen's skin, causing his movements to be nonexistent for several moments. During this time the prince remains patient as Carlos looks over him, trying to determine if he does trust that outstretched hand. If he trusts anyone at all other than his three closest friends... and, strangely, he does.. or maybe it's just a desire to do so. A bone deep wish to have more connections, something, anything that wasn't twisted or caught up in his mother.

To have Ben be invested in him, in them, for genuinely pure reasons.

Then he reaches out his hand, chest still pressed to the tree as the prince takes hold of it and carefully guides it so Dude can smell his fingers. Carlos closes his eyes tight, heart thumping against his ribcage as if trying to break free when he feels it. Tips of his fingers are wet by something small and kind if slimy, tickling them to the point they wiggle without thought. It prompts him to look.

Dude is licking his fingers and Ben is watching him, but with a soft and reassuring smile before he helps guide the younger boy's hand over the dog's fur. It's soft and warm and the canine hasn't barked once, encouraging Carlos to finally start down.

Ben helps him, but makes sure not to shove Dude into his arms, careful to make sure none of it is too much at once. Until Carlos asks.

"Can I.. hold him?"

"Yeah, do you want me to stand next to you just in case something happens."

Carlos nods, looking up at Ben. "Please."

No complaints come at that, just a soft smile and patience. It's a slow process, moving the dog from the prince's arms to Carlos', but it happens without a hitch. For several moments, the white haired teen's arms hold the dog out further that would be normal. It's weird, holding the animal his mother taught him was a beast.

Dude just looks up at him questioningly, tail beginning to wag as Carlos carefully brings him closer. At that point, the dog licks his face and it gets a laugh from the younger boy who had originally run from him.

"He really is friendly... A good boy, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Guess dogs.. aren't all bad."

Ben is looking at Carlos, though, when he replies, hand coming out carefully to touch his shoulder and smile at him.

"Good boy --"

Heat spreads through Carlos' face at that, blinking up at the prince with wide eyes filled with surprise. It doesn't take much for color to explode across Ben's face as well, seeming to catch on to what he said.

"I -- I mean, good job. You're a good... runner. And brave. For facing your fears." He starts backing up some back towards the direction they came, rubbing at the back of his neck anxiously. "Uh, why don't you two just.. spend some time together and you can find me later?"

Ben is still walking backwards, ready to turn and leave and Carlos doesn't feel unsafe anymore, but he reaches out and grabs the other's wrist without thinking anyway.

"Wait! Uh -- why don't... we all hang out. Together? It'll be more fun... with you there, too."

There's a pause and the young De Vil wonders if maybe he shouldn't have asked before a smile comes across the older boy's face.

"Yeah, okay. I'd like that. Let's head back together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of everything and my mental health, updates will slow down a great deal.


	7. When A Love Potion Is Needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having a hard time writing anything anywhere, but I did my best.

Carlos spends the rest of the day there with Ben and Dude, having fun and even running around the field for fun. Which was something he never thought that he would be doing for fun. Most of the running he's ever done has been while doing mischief or while fleeing away from his mother. Like this, he feels safe even while running across the grass with a dog that he never thought he would be able to be friends with. And with a prince no less. It's fun and Carlos can't say that he would have rather spent the day any other way.

During all of this, they never argue or yell at each other. It's like Carlos has gained a new friend... which is such a foreign concept outside of Mal, Evie, and Jay that the thought actually has him pause.

He considers Ben a friend.

And Ben had voiced that he felt the same.

It makes his chest tighten slightly over a feeling he's not use to, which he has to use as the excuse to head out and leave. It's the only real solution for the problem that he can see. If he leaves the situation then the feeling should disperse, too, right? Right. It does, but not forever, he has a feeling it'll come back if he's not careful.

On the way to Mal and Evie's dorm the next day, he refuses to think about it because it's simply better if he doesn't.

Walking in is easy, welcomed into the only real family that he's ever known, Mal is busy flipping through her spellbook, so Carlos sits across from Evie who looks up at him before her eyes land on Dude and light up.

"Oh, Carlos, you're holding a dog!"

"I know, right? It's not something I ever thought would happen."

"Does he have a name?"

"Yeah, his name is Dude, and he's really friendly. Do you want to hold him?"

"Oh, no, not right now."

She holds up the homework that she's working on with a remorseful look, which has the youngest of the two's brow raising in a question. He thought she had already done her own homework... and it's also surprising that he seems to not be the only one putting forth effort. Or maybe she's just trying to keep up the act. He doesn't know and has to ask either way.

"I thought you finished yours already."

"I did, this is Chad's homework."

"Chad as in Chad Charming? The dickwad that keeps glaring at us every time he walks by?"

Evie's shoulders hitch up and a wrinkle appears between her two immaculate brows, frowning down at the paper as if it's suddenly just offended her and it wasn't the words Carlos just said. The two of them always got along rather well, being the least confrontation of the four. Mal and Jay were usually the ones causing the most loud fights, in quiet moments, Evie and Carlos enjoyed simply talking.

"He's not... that bad."

"Evie, he's using you. You're too smart not to realize that."

A huff of defeat comes from her and her shoulders sag back down.

"I know, but... how else am I suppose to get a guy?"

"You don't need one! You're awesome just as you are, fashion queen and smart beauty and all."

"... Thanks."

"No problem, but between the two of us, we both know who you really like."

Gazes shift over to Mal, still frustrated in her book flipping, before the look at each other and Evie hisses quietly. "Hush, you know my mom would kill me."

He nods, but this talk doesn't seem to have stopped her from working on it. And knows why, her mother wants to be royalty again. Even if it means throwing her daughter into a marriage with someone she could never love or be happy with. That would ever love and appreciate Evie the way she deserved.

Carlos then thinks to say, "You know, you could learn all the right answers and put everything down wrong."

"You know, that's actually a brilliant idea. I'm not the only smart one here."

She leans over and kisses his cheek when he gets up to sprawl out on the floor with Dude and enjoy his company. He hopes Chad is too dumb to realize that he's been played, from all that the white haired teen has seen he certainly deserves it. Especially if he wants to try and manipulate one of them, it was just asking for trouble.

Then Jay comes bursting in with a jump to each step while posing and Carlos starts up into a sitting position and laughs because his friend is actually strutting through the room to show off his game jacket. Which he admittedly looks very good in. He continues on his way straight to Mal's bed, who hasn't looked up from the spell book for awhile now. It has kind of started to make Carlos concerned, through the smile he gave Jay for the good news of getting on the team.

Swinging around the bedpost, Jay halts in front of Mal.

"Your plan work with Jane? Her mom bring out the wand?"

"Do you think I would be going through every single spell in this book if I hadn't completely struck out."

It's a rhetorical question brought of frustration at the situation, but Carlos answers for Jay anyway.

"Oh, someone's in a bad mood."

"My mom is counting on me! I can't let her down."

There's a bop on the top of his head from her and he just turns his head to give her a look, brows furrowed in annoyance at the action. Before he can say anything, though, Jay interrupts and gets all of their attention.

"We can do this!"

He doesn't seem to know how to continue for a moment when all of their heads turn to look at him, eyes locked on his form and he looks at each of them one at a time before his hands drop to his sides and he finally continues.

"... If we stick together."

Mal bites her bottom lip before nodding and adding her own piece, looking at them all with a serious gaze.

"And we won't go back until we do.. because we're rotten."

"To the core." They all continue and in unison, knowing it by heart.

"Oh, yeah," Evie starts as she looks down at Chad's homework and then back up at them, obviously distracted, before she continues. "I found out that Fairy Godmother bops Ben with the wand at the coronation and we all get to go... I have nothing to wear, of course."

Carlos can't believe it, but he can, because Evie is too distracted to realize how important that information is. She's focusing too much on other things and, really, Carlos can't blame her as he's been in much the same boat. Before any of them can say anything or try to explain how much she should have said that earlier, there's a knock on the door and Mal sighs.

"What?"

"Hold that thought."

She then gets up and practically stalks to the door, Carlos tipping to the side so that he has a more clear view of who is at the door. Which, much to his surprise, ends up being Ben with a smile on his face for the girl who answers the door. It's weird how the young teen can't seem to look away or get up to ask him something, wanting to hang out with the prince again despite himself. Maybe this time with Jay, which he then thinks to turn back to Jay and show him Dude, explaining that hey -- Ben helped him in getting over his fear.

A strange look crosses over Jay's face and Carlos has the question he wants to ask on the tip of his tongue when he hears Mal and is cut off, turning his head to try and see what's going on.

"Oh! Wait! --- Is it true that we all get to go to the coronation?"

"Yeah, the whole school goes."

"Wow... That is -- beyond exciting. Do you think it would be possible that the four of us could stand in front right next to the Fairy Godmother so we could oo.. you know, soak in all that.. goodness."

"I wish you could. Up front, it's just me, my folks, and my girlfriend."

Oh, yeah, Princess Plastic Smile. Nobody in the room likes her, exchanging looks between himself and Evie while Jay's hand has found its way to Carlos' shoulder and Carlos, meanwhile, simply leans back into the other in comfort.

"And.. your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, sorry."

For a long second there's silence and it feels like all four of them make the connection at the same time.

"Okay, thanks, byee!!"

"Oh, no, there's --"

But it's too late, Mal has already shut the door in his face. She then turns around, a wild grin on her face and it feels like their mission is back on track.

"I think it's time that Benny-Boo got himself a new girlfriend."

"It's about time, too."

"Mmm, and I need a love spell."

She claps and Carlos grabs her book and tosses it to her with a bit of a laugh. They're all excited because this... this could be the way that they're finally able to do it. Finally appease their parents. All they needed was a love potion and for Ben to fall in love with any one of them.

* * *

"Okay, now it says we need one tear."

They're all gathered in the school's kitchen, have been for some time as they helped gather up the ingredients needed for the love spell. Carlos has perched himself on the counter, Dude sitting at his side, with Jay leaning against it next to him while Evie helped Mal with the mixing.

Baking isn't exactly something Carlos ever learned how to do, but he knew how to cook... well, if you could call it that when using the trash that the Isle was given. At least he had made it presentable for his mother, turned it into something edible.

Jay, however, would likely burn the kitchen down if given reign.

At least Mal and Evie know what they're doing.

"And I never cry."

"Okay so, cut up some onions," Carlos suggests, moving to slide off the counter before he's stopped.

"No!" Mal's hands drop helplessly to counter as she looks back at Carlos. "It says we need one tear of human sadness and.. this love potion gets the best reviews so... we follow it exactly."

"A tear is a tear," Jay replies, exasperated, and Carlos thinks that he probably really wants this all done and over with. Something he can't blame him for.

"That's not true, Jay," Evie says in return, eyes on the ingredients in front of her as she grabs one of the bags. "Both have anti-bodies and enzymes, but! An emotional tear has more protein based hormones than a reflex tear."

Her gaze then turns to Jay, completely satisfied with her explanation while the male looks completely lost and like he just got a biology book thrown at his head. Carlos can't hold back his snort as Mal smiles warmly at the other teen next to her with obvious pride.

"Listen to you!"

"Yeah, I got that." Jay has a smile on his face, though, impressed even if he couldn't say that he understands.

"Did not," Carlos teases, tapping the side of Jay's bicep with his fist.

"Yeah, okay."

They end up just laughing at each other then, just before the kitchen door opens and adrenaline shoots through all of them at seeing Lonnie. Mal quickly tosses a cloth over the spellbook and Carlos ushers Dude to the other side of him and out of view.

"There you are Mal!"

Lonnie explaims, looking and sounding like she's been searching everywhere from the other teen.

"You know, all the girls want you to do their hair."

None of them say anything, Evie wrapping am arm around Mal without really thinking about it as Jay slides a step closer to Carlos. It makes them feel more comfortable as they watch her, unsure how to respond.

"Midnight snack?" She asks after they haven't said anything. "Whatcha guys making?"

Mal tries to play it off with a simple, "Nothing special, just cookie --"

But it's too late because she's not really listening and already reaching forward to swipe a finger through the mix, which causes them all to shout in response.

Having one person fall in love with one of them was enough, they didn't need another, but she just looks at them oddly as they all simply stare.

"What? I'm not going to double dip."

"Feel... anything?" Evie asks, nose scrunched up in worry of what's about to happen.

"Yeah, like.. Maybe it's missing something?" Mal adds in to try and cover for the strangeness.

Jay, on the other hand, steps forward and wiggles his eyebrows with a "Hey there."

Carlos, for his part, ignored the pang in his stomach and leans back to try and catch a glimpse at what's happening. At least the flirting tells him he would probably never have a chance.

Lonnie just looks at Jay like she has no idea what's going on with him, and he supposed she's not alone there, before looking back to the other's and replying, "Could use some chips."

The tension dies out of the room, everyone's shoulders relaxing with a sigh. Mal goes back to mixing while Lonnie walks to the fridge and Jay turns back to resume his place next to Carlos.

"And those are?" Evie asks, curious as she leans over to try and see what the other teen is pulling out of the fridge.

"Chocolate chips? Just the most important food group."

She walks over as she explains, small glass bowl in hand before she reaches into it to pull out a handful and put them into the mix. Mal doesn't even try to stop her, just watching them go in and then look back at Lonnie with furrowed brows.

"Wait, didn't your mom ever make you like chocolate chip cookies?" The one nom-villain kid in the room asks while the rest look at her, completely clueless.

Carlos wonders if she doesn't realize how shitty the Isle is, but then she continues with a smile after eating one of the chocolate chips.

"Like, when you're feeling sad."

She doesn't seem to notice the way Evie turns away at that point or how Mal's gaze drops to the counter. The way Jay's arms tighten slightly around himself or how Carlos and Dude in his arms by not, holding him for comfort.

"And... they're fresh out of the oven with a big ol' glass of milk and she just makes you laugh and puts everything into perspective --"

When she finally looks, she sees the state that they're all in and her smile seems to freeze in place for a moment, brows furrowing as their gazes finally turn back to her.

"Why.. are you all looking at me like that?"

It seems like she already has started to guess, but Jay finally answers for her. "Its just different where we're from."

Lonnie seems like she's trying to keep the mood light, and happy, and not too serious because they're suppose to be making cookies. "Yeah, I know, but I just, you know, I thought... Even villains love their kids --"

And that's the line that does it as they all stiffen, eyes dropping because they know deep down that's not the case. Jay is his father's ticket to more money for his shop, Evie is her mother's way of getting back into royalty, Mal is her mother's chance at freedom and power, and Carlos is just his mother's slave.

None of them are viewed as anything more than tools, really, but what can they really do?

"Oh," Lonnie starts, the smile long gone and eyes welling up as her hands reach out to cover Mal's and Evie's, "How awful..."

A single tear manages to roll down her cheek and Mal, quick as a whip, shakes off her own feelings and quickly wipes it from her face and then into the mixing bowl. It's enough to pull the rest of them out of it, too.

"Yeah, well, big bummer, but we have to get these into the oven."

Evie grabs the bowl and starts mixing as Mal starts pushing her out the door. Both the boys are already up and grabbing what they need to while Carlos sets the oven.

"Thanks for stopping by. See you tomorrow, evil dreams!"

"Goodnight!"

"See you tomorrow!"

And then she's out the door and Mal sighs some relief as she turns back to them and nods. That was the last thing they needed, now they just needed to bake it.

Tomorrow, Ben wouldn't be interested in Audrey anymore.


	8. When He Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for keeping you all waiting. Other stuff and mental stuff swallowed me up, but now we're getting into the real derailing from canon you all have probably be waiting for.

The next morning, Carlos catches Jay looking at his team jersey more than at the game they're playing while up early from habit alone. It loses him several matches without the younger teen even really trying. Making it easy has never been Jay, so it's easy to know that something is up.

"You okay, man?" Carlos asks because he's concerned, brown eyes trying to catch Jay's own.

He watches as those shoulders tense and then sag before Jay looks back at him and sighs. "I don't know, I'm starting to like it here."

There's a pause, silence as the two of them grab what they need for their classes before Carlos finally answers as Dude runs around the room excitedly.

"I am, too..."

"What if... what if we didn't leave?"

It's the first time that Carlos knows of where any of the group has mentioned it and he has to take a second to process it because for a second it feels like he had to have heard wrong.

"You mean... give up on the wand and just stay here?"

No reply. Jay just stares at him, because they both know what it would mean if he says yes. If he voices that he does, indeed want to stay here, and if Carlos can't say no. It would ruin the whole plan and the whole dynamic that they have been trying to keep because this place isn't what they're suppose to consider home... but what they are meant to think of that way isn't safe and never would be. It never was. It's a place where you don't live, you survive and surviving for them right now is getting that wand.

And living would be refusing to and there's no promise or guarantee that it would work out like that.... and that they wouldn't be sent back after this to face the wrath both of them are more than aware would be crashing down upon their heads.

So, of course neither of them say anything and Dude has stopped scampering around, now sitting on the floor between them and looking back and forth as confused as anyone else might be in the situation when they didn't understand it. They're already at the edge of the cliff, there's really no going back once they step over and Carlos doesn't know if he can risk not taking it when a forest fire might just catch up with them instead and he can't lead his friend into the flames. Not when he doesn't know, not when it isn't all four of them.

"We should go catch up with Mal and Evie, they're probably already headed down to the lockers by now to give Ben the potion."

"Yeah, you're right."

There's silence as they move around the room, Carlos picking up Dude and Jay grabbing his back over his shoulder. Even when eyes catch they dont say anything while heading out the dorm room and into the hall, locking the door behind them as they go. It's clear that they both know what the other is thinking.

If any of their parents knew of that slip, they would be skinned alive. Carlos doesn't think it would even be a figure of speech with his mother.

So, they continue on. Quietly, as though off to the gallows until finally Carlos catches Jay's wrist and squeezes.

Their eyes meet and the shorter of them takes a deep breath, stepping them both to the side of the hall and out of the way.

"I don't know what we should do, if we should change everything and stay and I'm not going to pick without the girls just like I know you won't because we're in this together."

Jay doesn't say anything, simply nodding because he seems to get that this is important.

"But I want you to know, here or on the Isle, you're always... always my best friend."

It doesn't come out right, words still stuck in his throat, but Carlos can't seem to correct it as Jay smiles and hugs him tight. A smile melts over the smaller teen's face before they rush off.

"I think I'll talk to Mal."

"Sounds good, but we should really run."

"Yeah! Race you?"

"You're on!"

But of course Jay will beat him, especially when Carlos isn't really trying. Instead, he hangs back a bit and sighs at Dude, brows furrowing.

"Why can't I ever say what I mean?"

The dog barks back at him as if answering before jumping out of Carlos' arms and barreling down the hallway down the same path Jay took. It forces the teen to run after him, yelling his name as if that will for sure get him to turn around and come back.

"Duuude!"

It doesn't slow him in the slightest, Carlos forced to race after him only to have to dodge and weave between the people that are going between classes. Meanwhile, Dude is able to keep going, simply run from between people's legs. The teen is able to keep up, at least, pushing himself faster and faster as the thoughts haunting him still lurk at the edge of his mind. It's only now that the questions can't come, though, that he's able to at least breathe a bit, busy keeping eye on the dog as he runs and runs around a corner and into the fresh air. The moment is just in time for Carlos to see Jay greet some girls before launching over the railing into their glittering smiles.

Carlos hisses out the dog's name one more time, aware that they need to stop, but he can't get ahold of the dog as he slows and looks back at Carlos with eyes that should not be as intelligent as they are. He can see Mal talking to Ben just ahead of him, knows they need to end this and takes a step forward.

And then Dude rushes off again and on instinct alone, the teen follows.

Mal hears him yell, turns around and sees him coming, eyes wide and steps quickly out of the way. Ben doesn't notice, chewing the cookie Mal gave him and Dude is ducking between Ben's legs and skidding to a stop a few feet behind him.... Carlos can't stop and before he knows it, he's plowing over the prince and they both come crashing to the ground with the taller boy pinned beneath the younger's weight as heat floods the teen's face.

"Ben, I'm so sorry! I was trying to catch Dude and ---"

Intense eyes watch them as Mal steps away from the lockers and Carlos starts scrambling off of Ben, only to be stopped by his hand, brows crinkling as he swallows and looks like he's in the middle of thinking. Only his eyes never stray from his face as Ben holds onto his wrist and slowly stands with them both.

"Ben?"

Mal questions behind Carlos as Jay comes up behind Ben, hand too tight on his arm and glancing at Carlos as if he wants to say something, only to be interrupted by the prince himself.

"Carlos, have your eyes always been that color? Like... chocolate?"

Evie ends up joining Mal judging by where her voice is coming from as one of them, Carlos isn't sure who, too shocked by the events unfolding to pay attention. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel..."

Carlos feels like hurling himself into a hole, suddenly remembering the time the two of them spent together with Dude. It makes guilt, that's what that feeling has to be -- he's never really dealt much with it before, build like a lead weight in his stomach. He thinks for a moment Jay was right. This place wasn't too bad and now he's already ruined it, they've already ruined it. Surely this can't end any other way.

"I feel...."

Oh, jeeze, he hopes they haven't broken him ---

"Like singing your name!" Ben takes a heavy breath and Carlos' eyes widen, hands rushing forward already to cover his mouth as he starts doing exactly that. "Carlo ---"

"That... went differently than expected." Mal supplies behind him, but she doesn't look upset when he looks back and at least that's something.

"Yeah, this will still work." Evie assures while Jay inspects the cookie in the bag, a knot forming between his brows and Carlos wonders what he wants to say, but never learns it with Ben making hearteyes at him and smiling behind his hands before taking them and kissing them --- which prompts Carlos to finally let go.

"Uh, Ben, you... we have a game to get to, don't we?"

"Yeah.. and we get to play together. That's going to be amazing. We'll win for sure."

"Yeah... I guess so. How about we all... go. Now."

He wants to get them moving before Ben tries to kiss him somewhere else or Jay's stare burns a hole in his skull. When they pass Dude, he starts following and Carlos really wishes he knew what the dog could have possibly been thinking. Something he'll probably never know for sure.

* * *

Excitement and energy buzz in the air, something that Carlos doesn't seem able to fully engage in. Not with how everything is going so far. He hasn't been able to talk to the others about how the plan was changed unexpectedly or deal with Jay's doubts really and now they're tied up and Carlos finds that he genuinely wants them to win. Which shouldn't matter if he knows that this is only temporary, but he wants it for both Jay and Ben. As if that will make up everything to them somehow. And of course, maybe it will help him feel more worth while in this regard. He is sure. He just knows that he needs to win.

Hopefully, it'll also help the weight settling on his shoulders.

The announcer calls how there's forty-seven seconds left on the clock. They're all tied up. Carlos doesn't have to do the math to know that the game could go either way and he's not exactly the best player out here. Hell, he hasn't even been able to play yet. The coach doesn't trust him. He doesn't think he would trust himself, instead, he's left watching and trying to let his thoughts be drowned out by the cheering as Jay sits next to him.

"Theo!"

Coach calls in one of the players, obviously in need of a rest and ready to trade him out with Jay, Carlos knows without even hearing it.

"You're up." Is directed at Jay, but then Jay's arm wraps around him and yanks Carlos up with him when he stands. It takes some effort not to stumble, but he manages.

"Coach! How about letting my buddy in?"

"Oh, no."

Ducking out of the other's hold, Carlos shakes his head and tries to sit back down on the bench. This is a bad idea. He wants them to win, not to fail and he's not exactly confident in his abilities to be able to help them that way and not hinder the team. Maybe he should have joined band.

"Not so sure about that," Coach says, face twisting into uncertainty while Jay yanks Carlos back up, determined.

"Coach, he's been practicing," Which he has, but that's mostly been him going on runs with Dude, "And you said a team is made up of a bunch of parts. Well, he's kind of like my brain."

Which is way more touching than Carlos knows how to voice, face turning pink as Jay looks at him with a mix of determination and honesty on his face that makes Carlos want to hug him with everything he has. But he doesn't and holds back as the Coach watches them.

"Damien!" Coach calls finally as he tosses equipment to Carlos that he just barely manages to catch. "Alright. You're in."

It feels unreal, enough so that he doesn't realize he's not even thinking about the situation with Ben anymore and a nervous laugh leaves him. Looks like he's in this now. Actively so.

"And don't worry, I've got your back," Jay supplies, but Carlos isn't convinced with brows furrowing.

"How about my front?"

It's meant more as a joke than serious, but he is genuinely nervous. Jay's grin and obvious faith in him never wavers, however, pushing him forward with gusto.

"Get in there!"

And so he does, propelled forward onto the field and uncertainly getting into his position. At least this time he knows where that is, donning his helmet and sucking in an unsteady breath. He can do this. At least, he hopes so.

The announcer isn't helping, but he tunes him out as the game starts. Both Ben and Jay are in it immediately, working seamlessly and Carlos can't let them do all of the work, running forward to cover Jay as best he can, managing to knock someone down -- which he was excited enough about he actually poked him with his stick -- and they head toward the kill zone together with Ben.. but the shot as they get closer gets blocked.

Their time is running out and Carlos can feel it, crawling electricity into his skin as they set back up and get ready.

"Come on guys! Hustle!"

He can hear the cheers of the crowd and Coach yelling in the distance, but he ends up tuning it out as Jay pats him on the back. They share a nod, Ben nodding in their direction as well. They have this. Of course they do.

"23 seconds left, you could cut the tension with a sword --"

The ball is off and everything blends together, Jay and himself moving in unison as they run, Carlos using his shield in the killzone for both of their benefits. Nothing can hit them that way. When they're free, Jay gets the ball again and Carlos has the perfect idea, remembering how their first run went. He breaks away and runs ahead before turning back and calling his name.

"Jay!"

"Carlos?"

He doesn't explain, holding up his shield and Jay seems to understand immediately as he socks it towards him. Carlos knocks the ball up into the air with his shield and shouts, "Go up!" before dropping down to the boost Jay needs. He jumps and gets the ball with a shout of thanks behind him -- Ben gets the ball from him with perfect grace and they score just as the timer goes off.

They've won.

And Carlos was a part of it.

He doesn't know if he's ever felt anything better, laughter bubbling up from his chest without thinking as he yanks off his helmet and grins at them both, adrenaline carrying him high and loving every second of it and he lets himself enjoy the group hug and cheers of the crowd as it goes wild, simply tuning out the announcer until he's cut off and Ben's voice comes across then. For a moment, Carlos has no idea what he's doing or why he felt the need to grab the mic, until the realization of what happened earlier settles over him again and he's struck with worry of what this grand gesture that's surely coming is going to be.

"Excuse me! Excuse me everyone can I have your attention, please! There's something I'd like to say!"

Slowly, the crowd calms, the prince gaining their gazes and silence rather easily considering the excitement moments before. Carlos ends up sneaking out further out and over to the bleachers to try and avoid this, Mal and Evie coming down to join him which is helpful in him not running. They manage a space towards the bottom, at the edge of one aisle so Carlos doesn't feel as boxed in and he has to appreciate it.

Ben, meanwhile has paused as if trying to figure out what he wants to say before finally beginning.

"Give me a C!"

The crowd is immediate, Carlos can only run a hand through his hair and try to catch his breath. "C!"

"Give me an A!"

"A!"

"Give me a R!"

"R!"

"Give me an L!"

"L!"

"Give me an O!"

"O!"

"Give me a S!"

"S!"

"What does that spell?!"

"CARLOS!" Comes everyone's shout, several people standing around Carlos point right at him while they say it and Carlos can feel his face heat up in an obvious flush as he stands dumbfounded and unsure how to respond to all of this attention.

"Come on, I didn't hear you!"

"CARLOS!" It's even more excited than before and Carlos has to cover his face to try and bear with all the attention, thankfully Evie carefully grips his arm for comfort and Mal shifts to make sure nobody gets to close to him. Her glare enough to deter them.

"I love you, Carlos, did I mention that?"

Carlos can see Audrey up front run away at the statement, but Carlos doesn't have much time to think about it as Ben grins and yells loudly to the band.

"Gimme a beat!"

Oh no, oh nooooo, he's going to sing, isn't he?

"Did I mention that I'm in love with you?"

And of course. He does, he pulls the whole crowd into the excitement and the rest of the team into the dance. Carlos can't really say he's surprised, though, given how charismatic he is.

It's only once the song starts to come towards its end that Ben literally crowd serfs to him. Maybe he should have stayed down by the team bench, it would have at least cut out that part of this performance, but... Ben does seem to be enjoying himself on some level. Even if he's been essentially drugged with a love potion. Carlos sighs and tries to at least give him some enjoyment during it and manages to smile back, thinking back once again as he thinks back on the time they had already spent together. He hopes that they can undo this before their parents get what they want. For now, he goes with it, his heart still pounding in his chest despite himself as his grip tightens on Ben's jersey now in his hands. Which he really doesn't need with his own.

When Ben settles down next to him, he has to turn his head slight, both of the girls watching as Ben's lips instead hit his cheek and cause the color to rise further. At least the other three know he's gay, at least he doesn't have to act on that part and he knows that they'll back him up here, too. All the same, Ben smiles at him despite being denied and his good mood doesn't seem to waver at all. He's even so careful still with how much physical contact he gives and making sure Carlos has room to step away from the bleachers if he wants and that tugs his heart more than anything so far. It's still Ben. Even with the potion. He does thinks he's in love now.

"I love you, Carlos, did I mention that."

Carlos doesn't get to reply, which he is kind of thankful for as Audrey yanks the microphone from his hand with Chad clinging to her other one and shouts, "Chad's my boyfriend now. And I'm going with him to coronation so I don't need your pity date."

Then she turns and full on kisses him, obviously feeling the need to make a big spectacle just for the sake of it rather than out of any genuine feelings and Carlos is reminded again why he doesn't like her, but then Ben takes the microphone back and grins at Carlos as he exclaims, "Carlos, will you go to coronation with me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also want to say thank you to everyone for the great reaction this has gotten? I'm really glad you all like my version of everything. It means a lot and the comments honestly are what fuel me.
> 
> If you catch me on my tumblr ( http://simsbaegel.tumblr.com ) feel free to toss me stuff.


	9. When Dates Happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not fast, can you tell? Sorry this one is so short compared to the other's but i didn't want to hold onto it for too long.

Carlos collapses against the wall as soon as he passes the threshold of his and Jay's dorm. He had actually said yes to going with Ben to the coronation, that had actually been something that had happened. It all sort of feels unreal the more that he thinks about it, like he will wake up any moment and he'll be back in that house with his mother, doomed to do what she demanded every hour of every day for the rest of his life.

It sends a chill up his spine when he reminds himself that he's resigning the rest of his existence to that fate by going along with this plan.

And yet, he can't back out. Not now. He couldn't do that to the rest of them as it seems the whole thing now hinges on Carlos following along with this and going with Ben. There was no other way. He couldn't do that to them, even if he still felt that ever growing weight of guilt in his stomach.

Now is not the time to be a quitter, he supposes.

And, of course, when his thoughts have him distracted it when Jay walks in from the bathroom, freshly showered and in a new set of clothes. He had gone out with the team for food and Carlos had spent his spare time dodging a bunch of people who kept trying to talk to him and understand how in the name of magic he had managed to start dating The Ben. They had been rather relentless until Carlos had managed to hide in the library stacks back and forth for some time before making a mad dash back to his room.

"Uh, Carlos? Why are you sitting on the floor?"

Carlos looks up at him just enough to get a glimpse of his wet hair falling over Jay's face as he leans down and, in that moment, he realizes that the world still hates him. It's unfair the kind of imagine his friend paints standing above him, making Carlos' gay heart flutter a little as he also sees the actual concern flickering in the back of Jay's eyes just barely hidden.

This is not helping his current predicament. In fact, it is definitely only making it worse considering how it only confirm one of his fears... that he maybe, kinda, sorta... carries feelings for both Jay and Ben despite his best efforts to not listen to the little voice in his head that keeps trying to bring them to the forefront of his thoughts.

"Just tired. And not sure how things are going to go with the change in the plans."

Jay lips pull downwards more in one corner than the other as he frowns at the reminder. He would have much preferred if it had been Mal that had to go as Ben's date. Maybe then... no, he pushes the thought to the side as he gives Carlos a hand to pull him up with.

"Nobody's mad at you about it being you instead of Mal. It'll still work out perfectly."

"I hope so." But... does he? Does he really want this to work out and set their parents free? He doesn't know what to hope for at this point. "I'm really not looking forward to it, though. I'm not as good at this as Mal or Evie would be."

While Carlos expresses his worries, Jay grabs clothes and start slipping them on, giving a few hops around the floor when it comes to his pants before he ties his hair up and looks over to Carlos.

"Hey, don't say shit like that. You're good at your own stuff." He gestures over to where Carlos' laptop lay, safely tucked away and charging. "None of us can do anything like what you do with a computer, okay? That stuff is beyond us. Evie is good with her fashions and Mal is a damn good at art. None of us excel in the same stuff, that's why we make a good team. So, you know, relax a little, alright?"

It amazes Carlos to hear all that and wonders if Jay knows how good he could be motivation stuff, but knows on his own that Jay would never do something like that.

"Thanks, Jay."

"No problem. I just hate seeing you get all down on yourself. You're allowed to like yourself."

The last of that gets soft, careful, knowing that it's fringing into territory that could be easily contain things that involved the younger one's mother. A woman that neither of them are very fond of. At the very least, he would know that Jay has never agreed with her. None of them have ever really been that great with their parents anyway.

So... why were they doing this for them?

* * *

After talking with Jay, Carlos ends up taking a shower and sleeping away what's left of the day in a fitful mess. He doesn't get the rest that he wants, but it's better than nothing and after all the attention his friends and him both know that he needs a breather. The youngest of them has never really been one for the spotlight, an introvert that was drained with interactions with people, especially a big one like yesterday.

It doesn't end, though, because Ben ends up catching him in the hallways the next day with a smile on his face and asking if they could walk to class together. Apparently two of their classes are very close together and Carlos doesn't have it in him in the moment to do anything except agree to it.

They end up talking like it's normal even though Carlos knows it's not. Ben's eyes never leave him, not even to check where he's going and Carlos can feel a heavy lump in his stomach that makes him feel worse the longer this goes on. He's starting to question everything that had been taught to him as well as his desire to be horrible, to be a villain. He doesn't think that it's worth it. He isn't even sure that he thought that it was worth it before. A new beginning could be here and he knows that, but with the love potion keeping its hold on the prince certainly means that there's no going back. No return from where they've taken this.

"Carlos?"

He snaps himself out of his thoughts and looks at the other as they've both stopped outside of Ben's classroom.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing, you just seemed a thousand miles away. You alright?"

Carlos takes a breath and pulls a smile onto his face. At least he knows he can easily look disarming.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking over some homework."

Ben doesn't seem to believe him, but doesn't push it.

"Alright. Hey, after school today, do you want to go on a date?"

The question has Carlos' head spinning and before he can think better of it, he find agreement on the edge of his tongue.

"Yeah, sure."

The smile on the prince's face is almost painful to look at. He looks so happy that Carlos finds himself fighting within himself for everything. He's going to need to break the other out of the potion, he already has that much decided. He'll have to talk to Evie and Mal.


End file.
